The prior art is well documented with various examples of showerhead attachments and assemblies. In each instance, such showerhead devices provide either or both of a steady stream flow or pulse flow of water to a user, and such as within a shower or tub enclosure. In certain instances, the assembly may be subdivided into more than one water dispensing head, such often including a fixed showerhead and a movable showerhead fluidly related in some fashion to the fixed showerhead.
A first example drawn from the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,975, issued to Yates, and which teaches a showerhead assembly including a diverter valve for diverting a water supply to one of two showerheads. One of the showerheads is generally laterally and adjustably displaced from the other of the showerheads by means of a swivelable extension arm and the entire assembly is easily installable on the existing overhead water supply line of a shower stall or bath enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,552, issued to Fan, teaches a mounting assembly for mounting a bracket for attaching a handheld showerhead in relation to a wall of a bathroom. The mounting assembly includes a fitting having an end for connecting with a fixed spray head, another end for connecting a water supply pipe and an extending portion for threadably engaging a top end of a post on which the bracket can be slidably locked therealong. A bottom end of the post is attached with a vacuum mounting assembly for mounting the bottom end of the post on the wall by a vacuum pressure.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,872, issued to Symmons, teaches a plumbing fixture for baths which facilitates provision of a handheld spray unit in a bathtub or shower installation. A casing incorporates a diverter valve assembly and an ornamental housing which conceals the casing and is adapted to function as a tub spout or as a showerhead support.
In spite of the prior art efforts, there remains a need for a showerhead incorporating a detachable handle and spray head with a diverter control interface for directing fluid flow that is easy to use and reach especially for elderly, shorter people, and children. Such a showerhead would provide flexibility in the water stream characteristics and the shower experience.